Love at Death's Divide
by Littlmisspanda
Summary: My first fanfiction. Errors have been fixed. I have a slight obsession for ami/makoto. Yuri, profanity, hard, triggering situations. Ami cuts to relieve pain of her love for Makoto, Makoto professes her feelings. A love story.
1. Chapter 1: For the Love of Lightning

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the senshi, the sailor moon story, or the characters. Everything is copyright Naoko Takeuchi and will always be. Please do not redistribute, sell or reproduce this in any way. There will be no money made on this story. Thank you.

-Sasha-

**LOVE AT DEATH'S DIVIDE**

**Chapter 1: For the Love of Lightning**

She thought about it constantly. Whenever she got up, whenever she went to the kitchen, when she went to bed, whenever there was passing period between classes. It was always on her mind. The urge to cut. Her school work was piled atop her desk, and her grades were shit. She hadn't been to a cram class in months and THEY were worried about her.

They. Tsukino Usagi, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, and Hino Rei. Her best friends. The inner senshi and fellow sailor scouts. All wondering what was wrong with her. Always getting the same answer out of her lately. NOTHING. She knew what was wrong with her. No one understood her, she was always alone all the time, and no one bothered to be her friend. The senshi were, but they just didn't understand and she didn't know how to tell them. Oh, and she was in love with her best friend. Kino Makoto, the sailor scout of Jupiter. Makoto's green eyes, Ami found, she could fall into if she stared long enough. She'd never get the chance though. Mako didn't like her like that. As far as she knew anyway. She thought about it some more. Tired, crying and upset she pulled out the sharp knife from the top drawer she kept just in case of emergencies like this. She sat it on the table and locked the doors. She closed the curtains, lit some candles, and sat back down. She hit play on the CD player on the table. Kyo's voice started coming out of the speakers and she sighed. This was what she wanted. These intimate moments with herself. She brought the knife up to her arm thinking about how shitty she always felt. When the knife bit into her skin, she hissed at the sudden pain and sighed. It always felt better after this. 'This is the life.' She thought to herself. 'This is what life is made up of.' The blood dripped on the table and she smiled. This is what she always wanted.

There came a knock at the door. 'What now?' she thought

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled at the door. She went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to wrap around her arm hoping to stop the blood.

"Ami it's us. Can we come in?" Usagi asked.

"JUST A MINUTE." Ami yelled as she searched around for her blue beaded bracelets. They always did this to her. Coming over as she was having her moment of happiness. "Goddammit." She yelled at herself. "Why me? FUCK." She said frustrated.

"Ami are you done yet?" Usagi repeated.

"NO! I SAID HOLD ON A MINUTE." She bellowed. She found her bracelets, put away the knife, cleaned up the table and unlocked the door. "COME IN!" she yelled as she rushed to the couch.

"Hey Ami. We dropped by to talk to you. We're worried about you and wonder what has been going on with you lately. So talk." Usagi explained.

"How long did it take you to rehearse that Usagi? I'm fine guys really. There isn't a thing wrong with me." Ami lied.

"Bullshit. You move out of your moms house unexpectedly, get a job randomly, your school work is piled over on that desk, you haven't been to cram school and we haven't seen you at the study sessions. Something is wrong Ami and I want to know what it is. Now tell us." Makoto said in a huff.

'It's your fault, Makoto. But you wouldn't understand that would you? You don't like me like I like you.' Ami thought with a smug smile. Aloud she said, "I don't want to talk about it right now so will you all please leave me alone?"

Rei glanced down at her arm. The bracelets had moved downward. "Ami-Chan, something is wrong. You can't hide it from me. I know what your aura looks like. And I've seen THEM. Your aura has black angry streaks running through the shiny blue. What is wrong?" Rei sighed. "I know what's wrong but either I tell them or you do. The choice is yours. I suggest you tell them."

Ami gave out a frustrated sigh. "Tomorrow. I'll tell you all tomorrow. Okay?"

Rei sighed. "Fine. Well be here about the same time tomorrow. Ami don't do it again. Cause some day I will catch you." Rei told her. They shuffled out of there.

Usagi leaned against the railing of the stairs. "What's wrong with her Rei? You seem to know."

"Odango atama she said she'd tell us tomorrow. So just wait." Rei said.

"No Rei. We're all a team. Tell us. I'm worried about her. I mean…..never mind." Makoto looked away blushing.

"What is it Makoto? Why the hell are you blushing?" Rei smiled at her.

"It's nothing. Just a little school girl crush." Makoto said. Her cheeks turned redder.

"You don't mean..." Usagi stammered.

"Yep. Makoto is in love with Ami." Minako laughed. "Gee why didn't you tell us sooner? I find nothing wrong with it…..but that's because me and Rei are together." Rei smiled at her and put her arms around Minako's waste. "I do know what the problem is….I'm just not sure I should say anything before she does." Rei sighed. "If you all don't say anything to her that we know…..then I'll tell you. That means you Odango."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei and shook her head. "I will."

"Alright. Ami has developed a bad habit. She's cutting herself and I know why. She's in love with Mako-chan. She has been for awhile." Rei sighed. "She feels alienated and alone. If Mako-chan can't recognize her then she sees that no one else will either. So she decided to cut herself to get rid of the pain inside. I knew it today when I saw her cuts. You know those bracelets she's always wearing?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"They hide her cuts and scars. So that's it's."

"How do you know she likes me Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Because of the way she has been staring at you lately. I think this whole crush thing for her started when you first became a senshi or maybe sooner. I don't know but I would appreciate it if you all wouldn't say anything to her. This is her battle and I'd like to hear it from her first." Rei looked at Usagi. "That means you."

"Geez Rei you think I'm going to blab to the whole world. I won't. It's her secret. But why is she cutting herself? That really gets me. I mean when did she start it and why?" Usagi looked at them all worried.

"Well I'd say a few months ago. I noticed how she wasn't doing so well and was alienating herself from everyone and everything. I didn't think she'd be the type. I mean, she has school, she has a mom who cares deeply for her, she has so much going for her and she threw it down the tubes. Depression is a nasty think. I just hope she can get over it soon."

Minako sighed. "I knew it was going on I just didn't know what to do. Now I feel responsible for not telling you all sooner."

Rei took mina in her arms and stroked her hair. "Its not your fault or any of our faults. It just happened. Don't feel so bad Minako. You didn't do it."

"Yeah mina" Mako-chan and Usagi said together.

"So what do we do now?" Mako-chan asked.

"We wait until tomorrow. And see what she has to say. Mako-chan I want you to be as understanding as possible cause I have a feeling she's going to spill it all." Rei looked at her. "Can you promise me that you won't freak out?"

"Yeah. Besides I kinda like her too. I mean, I always kind of have." Makoto shuffled her feet and stared down at her shoes. "I wouldn't mind asking Ami-chan on a date. I think I'm in love with her." Mako-chan smiled."I think she's cute."

'I never thought it would happen' she thought. 'How does Rei know?' Ami thought back to that day and how her arm felt exposed somehow. 'Oh my goodness. The bracelets must have slipped down. Fuck. Why does it always happen to me?' she sighed. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed the knife again. 'Here goes nothing.' She slipped the knife into her hand and sliced her arm open again. Her breath went out in a hiss and she sighed. It always felt so good. How could Rei ruin it for her? They wouldn't care if it weren't for her. 'It's all Reis fault.' Ami thought 'If she hadn't told them to come over they wouldn't have. How dare her.' She looked at how much blood was welling up and sighed. This one would probably need something more than a towel wrapped around it. This is what happened when she was stressed. 'I hate them sometimes.' She thought. 'I really do. I don't understand why they interfere. Why bother? I'm not much.' She went to her room and lay down. 'This blows. I hate myself sometimes.' She thought. 'Fuck it. I'm tired.' She turned out her light and went to bed.

Morning came and Ami crawled out of bed. She went to her closet to pick out what she wanted to wear. She had no plan on going to school today so she settled on a blue skirt and a light blue top. 'Why bother. I'm failing anyway.' She thought. Someone knocked on the door. 'Oh great. They have come to take me to school. Why the fuck is it always me?' she went to the door and opened it. Makoto was standing there.

"Ami, are you ready for school." Makoto asked her.?

"I'm not going." She replied

"why not? I need you there." Makoto sighed. "We need you there."

"Why? It's not like I do anything when I am there. Besides I'm falling behind more and more and I just give up." Ami glared at her.

"Come on Ames. Please? For me?" Makoto pleaded.

'I'd do anything for you, if you'd just make me yours.' She thought. "Fine let me get changed. "She went to her room and changed into her uniform. 'Why do I let her do this to me? Oh wait. It's because I'm in love with her and she'll never know.' she made a noise and came back to the living room. "Let's go." Ami said.

"Okay. Hey Ami. You look cute today." Mako-chan commented.

'Yeah right. I'm ugly and nasty looking. If I was cute you'd date me already.' Ami thought to herself. "Thanks Mako-chan. You don't look half bad yourself." Ami said.

"Thanks Ami." Makoto smiled to herself.

They walked down the steps and to the stop sign. They found Rei, Minako, and Usagi there.

"Thanks for the ambush guys." Ami said sarcastically.

"Oh Ami don't act like this please?" Usagi pleaded. "We just want you there with us. We miss you a lot. I mean you're our best friend. And since Rei had to switch schools it's hard for her. We want you to make it as a doctor. And we want to help you."

Ami sighed. Rei had told them. She knew it. So to make everyone happy she spilled it all. "Help me with what? There isn't anything I need help with. I don't care anymore Usagi. What's the use? Why should I? The one person I'm in love with doesn't love me back, my grades are failing and this," she pulled up her sleeve. "Will hurt me in the end. What kind of doctor has cuts and scars on her arms? Hmm? Tell me that."

Usagi sighed. "Oh Ami. Why? We care about you. Some of us more than you know."

Makoto looked at Usagi and smiled weakly. "Ami, come over to my place after school. And try this time with your school work. If you do you'll get a great reward after school. Okay? And all that work you have piled up I'll help you with." Makoto smiled at her. "Please try, for me?"

"Okay Mako-chan. But there better be a good reason for this." Ami sighed.

"There will be. I promise." Makoto went to her gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

Ami looked at her stunned. Something was going on and she wanted to know what it was. She had no idea what was going to happen now.

They arrived at juuban high and walked inside. Everyone looked at Ami when she walked in. 'oh great. Here it comes. Everyone wondering where I was for their sake. Great' she rolled her eyes and walked in.

"Hey look the fifth of the infamous five is back." Screamed some kid. The infamous five. Usagi was always in the middle, Ami and Mako-chan on her right and Rei and Minako on her left. Only this time Minako and Rei were holding hands.

'Why can't I have that with Mako-chan?' she thought. Makoto was looking at her. When she caught Ami staring back she looked away and blushed.

"Hey guys I have to get going to the drama department." Minako said.

"Alright. I love you Minako." Rei said and kissed her. Minako scampered off and

Ami broke apart from the rest to go down the advanced classes' hall. "Bye guy advanced calculus is that way." She said.

"Later Ami. Remember what I said. Please." Makoto told her, her eyes full of a deep worry.

"I will. I will." She replied and ran off.

"Good way to play it Makoto. You really do care about her don't you?" Rei asked her.

"Yeah I do. That's why I haven't dated anyone since I got here. Because I fell in love with her." Makoto smiled. "She is my one. I just wish she would realize that."

"Aww Mako-chan that is so cute." Usagi looked at her. "You two would be cute together."

"Thanks Usagi." Makoto replied. "I have to get going or I'll be late. I'll catch up with you all at lunch okay?" "Okay Makoto

. See you at lunch." Rei yelled. "Let's get going Odango atama."

"Don't call me that." Usagi pouted.

"Oh quit your pouting and let's head to chemistry."

Ami arrived at her class and walked in. Ichiro was looking at her. "What Ichiro haven't you seen a girl before?" Ami glared at him.

"No it's just you haven't been her in a while. Where ya been Ami-Chan?" Ichiro asked.

"At my house sick. Go away." She said sarcastically.

The class filed in and kina-sensei looked at her.

"Nice to have you back Ami. Here's your missing work." A big pile was sitting on kina-sensei's desk.

"Thank you sensei." She said. She went up and grabbed it.

"Ami, please try to not miss anymore school. You're already behind." Her teacher whispered to her.

"Yes kina-sensei. Thank you." She went back to her seat and the teacher went about teaching the lesson.

"42 over 76 divided by the x axis will equal the acceleration of pi and equal what? Anyone? How about you Ami?"

Ami looked up and sighed. 'I'm so behind. I have no idea.' She thought. "That would equal 1.7316" she said proud.

"Very good Ami. You're not as behind as we thought."

When the bell finally rang Ami started to go for the door, but the teacher called her back. "We are all worried about you Ami. What's going on?"

"Nothing Kina-san, why?" Ami asked.

"You just don't seem yourself. I'm just worried that's all." Her sensei replied.

"I'll try harder." Ami told her.

"Okay."

Ami walked out of the class and headed for the bathroom. She went into a stall and closed the door. She grabbed the small razor out of her bag and slid it down her arm. There wasn't much blood and she sighed in relief. It wouldn't stain her uniform. She took some tissue paper and wiped the blood up. 'That's better.' She thought. 'I can make it through another two hours now.' She flushed, put her razor up and stepped out only to find Makoto there.

"Hey Ames. What's up?" she asked Ami.

"Nothing much. Made it through three classes. I'm really trying this time Mako-chan." She lied.

"Good to hear." Mako hugged her and ran off.

'What is up with her? She almost never hugs anyone. Why me all of a sudden?' Ami thought. 'She doesn't know does she? Oh god if she does I will be so embarrassed.' She walked out of the restroom and went to her next class only to be treated with the same treatment as the last. 'This day will never end.' She thought as she went to the quad to meet her friends.

"HEY AMI OVER HERE!" Usagi yelled as they spotted her.

'Great. I actually have to socialize now.' She thought. She rolled her eyes and walked towards them.

"So how is it going today Ami?" Minako asked her.

"It could be better. But I'm surviving." She said.

"That's good. Now lift up your arm." Rei said to her harshly.

"Why? Its not like I'm cutting between classes." Ami said defensively.

"Bullshit. Makoto was in the bathroom the whole time you were in there. I know for a fact you weren't peeing. So pull your sleeve up and oblige me if you want to be defensive. What have you got to lose?" Rei asked her.

"Nothing. Fine." She pulled her sleeve up and Rei smirked. Minako and Usagi gasped.

"Ami, please stop. It hurts me to see you cut yourself." Usagi said.

Makoto walked over to them and sat down. "Rei I told you." Makoto looked at Ami's arm and shook her head. "Ami you're never gonna stop are you? Not even for me. The one…who…" She looked away before she said anymore and blushed.

"No. because my life sucks and I can't stop. I've tried. I don't care anymore. So just leave me alone about it." With that she pulled her sleeve down, grabbed her lunch and her bag and walked off. They called after her and she turned around. "What? You all show me no sympathy and I'm sick of you all yelling at me for it. Fuck off."

Makoto jogged over to her and said, "Look, we have no idea how to deal with this since it's never happened to us. We're sorry for yelling at you and whatnot but we just don't understand. Come back and talk to us please?" tears filled Makoto's eyes as she said it.

"Don't cry Mako-chan. You of all people don't cry. Can the act with me. Stop acting like you care. Because the more you care the more it hurts. I love you and you don't care. So leave me alone." She stormed off and found a tree to sit under.

'This is better.' She put her head on her knees and cried. 'They don't care. They never did. If they wanted to know why they should have read a book on it.' She looked up to see them standing above her. 'When will they leave me alone?' she thought. "You all aren't going away are you?" she asked them.

"No. we want to know why." Rei said.

Ami looked at Makoto and her look softened. Makoto's eyes were puffy from crying. 'Oh Mako-chan I don't mean to hurt you. It just happens. I just wish you'd see that my love for you is causing all of this.' She sighed and looked at Makoto. "I'm sorry Mako-chan. What I said was true though."

"Ami, you have no idea how I feel about you. But I won't say anything now." Makoto looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry for ratting you out to them."

"Ami we want to help you but we don't know how. If you'll explain why you do it, maybe we can help." Minako looked at her and smiled.

"Okay. This is the reason. I feel alienated nowadays. No one bothers to get to know me because I'm the quiet shy one. So instead of hitting people and yelling I cut. It helps me focus on the physical pain to get rid of the emotional pain that grips at my heart and brain sometimes. Well all the time. Since someone doesn't like me like I like her it's hard to deal with seeing her everyday and not being able to have her for myself. So I cut instead. Its fucked up I know but it's a part of me now. It's been going on for months. And all the hurtful remarks you all said today hurt me. I had to get rid of it somehow. So this is why I do it." She sighed and looked at them.

Makoto sighed. "Ami, did you ever think she likes you like you like her she's just a little scared to say something? Cause that's how I see it."

Ami thought about it. "I guess that may be it but I don't think she even knows I exist."

"OH FOR GODS SAKE!" Rei yelled. "Ami, Makoto is in love with you. And I know you're in love with her. So would you two just kiss and make up and be a couple already?! Geebus! I am so sick of the love sick puppy bullshit."

"Thanks for ruining the moment Rei." Minako said to her. "You ruined Makoto's plans for after school. Geez."

"Sorry Mako-chan." Rei said sheepishly.

"It's okay. So how about it Ami? Will you go out with me and be my girl? It's your decision." Makoto smiled and secretly thought 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.'

"Yes, I mean, if that's what you want." Ami smiled shyly. "Come here."

Makoto offered Ami a hand up and pulled her to her.

"Makoto not in fr..."

Makoto put her finger to Ami's lips to shush and kissed her.

"Aww how cute." Usagi said. Ami blushed and sat back down. "Now Ami, please, please please please promise me you won't cut again. It hurts me to see you in pain and I just, I can't stand seeing it happen." Makoto looked at her seriously.

"I will try. For you. For us. I am only human, but I will try." Ami sighed and smiled at her.

"Okay. Trying is better than nothing." Mako-chan looked at her and smiled back. "You're so cute when you blush." Ami blushed harder.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Water and Ice

**Love at Death's Divide**

_**Chapter 2: Of Water and Ice **_

"Well Ami, you seem to be doing better. You're work is all in and you're grades are better. It seems to me you're happier." Kina sensei said. She had held Ami after to make sure she was okay.

"Yes to tell you the truth I was suffering from depression but thanks to my friends I'm doing better. If it weren't for them, I probably would not have bounced back like I did so quickly." Ami said with a smile.

"I hear you met someone too." Kina said and Ami blushed. "That says it all. Even though you're dating someone make sure you get your homework done."

"Yes sensei. See you tomorrow." Ami left and went to meet her friends.

"So where we off to today guys?" Usagi asked.

"Well it's up to Ami. Since she does have other plans." Rei nudged Makoto and winked at Ami.

"Well I have cram class." Ami said shyly.

"You're actually going? I thought you said you'd wait another week. You know what too much stress can do." Makoto scolded her.

"Well I want to get in the swing of things again. I'm anxious Makoto. It's bugging me." Ami sighed. "Oh Makoto, we need to talk."

Makoto looked at her alarmed.

"It's nothing big so don't freak out….I just have a question."

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that Ames. It's not fair. So where do you want to talk?"

Ami thought for a moment. "Well I do need to get my things ready for tonight so how about my place?"

Makoto said yeah and everyone split.

Rei, Mina, and Usagi all waved and said a quick goodbye and took off for Rei's.

They walked to Ami's and sat on her couch. "So what's up?" asked Makoto.

"Well I was wondering, since I have all this room, if you'd like to move in with me. Since we are dating and all and you've been staying the night all this time anyway. What's the point in having two apartments if one of us is always spending so much time at the others?" Ami looked at Makoto thoughtfully.

"I really don't know Ames. It seems kind of sudden and I have to work it out with my landlord. I've been in this apartment for awhile and I like how close it is to the school." Mako-Chan thought about it for a minute. "I know." She snapped her fingers. "You can move in with me. What do you think?"

"It's a great idea. You know why I asked don't you?" she looked at Makoto as Makoto's face scrunched up in confusion. "I asked you because I really need someone here with me all the time. I don't want to be alone for fear of doing it again. It seemed like a good idea to me and we've been dating a good four months now. Yes, the craving is still there but it's not as bad. I just..I don't want to cave again. Things are good but stress makes the craving worse. When would you like me to move in?" Ami smiled at her.

Makoto thought about it. "Next weekend if the senshi aren't doing anything. I don't think the outers are doing anything as well and I know that the asteroids aren't busy. They have no lives."

Ami laughed at her. "How do you know that?"

"I just do." She kissed Ami on the forehead. "Now go get ready so you can get back here as soon as possible."

Ami laughed and went to her room. She picked up her communicator and called the other senshi. "Hey guys, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, I'm moving in with Mako. The bad news, I need help moving. I sorta need your guys help. Would you all be alright with helping me? I mean, it won't take much as I don't have a lot of stuff but it's going to take quite a few of us to do the heavy lifting and all."

Usagi's head popped into the screen. "Yeah. Want us to call the others and the asteroids?"

"Could you? I'll be so busy packing. And with homework on top of that I don't think I will get to it. So would you guys?" Ami sighed. This may be a bigger project than she thought.

"We will. Ami you can count on us. We are here for you. Does Mako-Chan know you're moving in with her?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. That's why I had her come by." Ami said.

"Oh okay. You two are so cute. Anyway I'll let you go so you can get ready."

"Thanks guys. I'll talk to you all later." Ami turned her communicator off and took off her uniform. She needed a shower. She had blood on her from earlier and had to wash it off. 'I thought I was done with this whole thing. Why am I still cutting if I have everything I could ever ask for? I just don't understand myself sometimes.' She went into her bathroom and turned on the water. As she was getting ready to shed her clothes she gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. "Mako..."

"Hush Ami. I'm here to help you." Makoto turned Ami toward her and smiled. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed. Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Mako-Chan gave her a smile and started to pull her clothes off her. When she was done she gave Ami a look that said 'I know what you look like now and I want it when you get back.'

Ami blushed. "Oh Mako-Chan." Ami sighed happily and bent over to get her clothes. Makoto laughed as she figured out Ami was doing it on purpose. Ami jumped in the shower. Makoto left.

When Ami got out she found Makoto sitting on her bed. She went to her closet and picked out something to wear. She put it on, kissed Makoto goodbye and left.

Ami came home and found Makoto sleeping in her bed. She went to bed that night feeling happy for once. She was moving in with the love of her life. She turned over and snuggled against Mako-Chan. 'Oh Mako-Chan I love you.' She thought as she reached under her mattress and grabbed her knives and razors. Makoto stirred and looked at her bewildered. "Ami what are you doing?"

Ami smiled. "Hush and go back to bed love." As she said it Makoto had fallen back asleep. Ami reached under her bed and pulled out a blue box. She opened it and made sure she had a razor in there and stuffed it back underneath. 'Make them think I'm really stopping.' She thought. She went to the kitchen and pulled out her drawers and gathered up all of her razors lying around. She threw them all in the trash and went into the living room. She flung the couch cushions in the air and dug into the couch and pulled out all the razors there as well. She grabbed them and set them on the table. She put the couch cushions back and threw the others away. 'She'll be proud of me.' Ami thought and went back to bed. She kissed Mako on the forehead and cuddled around her flinging the covers up. Everything was looking up. 'Or at least that's what they'll think. I mustn't worry them too much.'

Makoto woke up and snuggled Ami to her. Ami shook awake and realized she was naked. "Ack I'm not dressed." Ami squeaked.

"Ah hush babe. I saw you naked last night. Or did you forget?" Mako-Chan smiled.

"I guess I'm just nervous. I'm not used to this whole thing. You're the first person I have ever dated." Ami blushed at that.

"Aw Ami you're so cute sometimes." Mako-Chan looked at her and smiled. She pulled Ami's head up and kissed her. "Let's stay in today."

Ami gasped and looked at Makoto as if she was crazy. "Can I really do that? Since I've missed so much?"

"I'd say do it but it's up to you. Do you want to?" Mako-Chan looked at her and smiled. "So are we staying in or going to school?"

Ami snuggled under the covers and snuggled into Makoto and said "Let's stay in." she snuggled deeper under the covers and went back to sleep. 'Oh Ami you're so cute when you sleep.' She pulled the covers over Ami and pulled the blue box out from under Ami's bed. She went to the bathroom locked the door. She opened the box and took out the razor Ami stashed in there. 'I know she'll probably be mad at me but I know how hard it is to stop but I know she won't unless I set something in motion.' She flushed the razor down the toilet and threw the rest of it away.

Ami knocked softly at the bathroom door. "Hey Mako-Chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Gimme a minute I'm in the middle of something." She sighed. She came out of the bathroom and handed Ami her box. "I was looking for some makeup then realized you didn't own any so I didn't bother opening it." "Okay. Come back to bed darling. I miss you next to me.' Ami pulled her close and Makoto smiled. Ami jacked Makoto up against the wall and smiled a wicked smile. "The real reason I came looking for you was I'm….well…." Ami blushed. "I really suck at this whole initiating things so this is going to come awkward but please, don't hate me."

Makoto smiled. "You awkward, always. Me hate you, never. Now spit it out my little flower."

Ami blushed and sighed. "I'm…h…hor…horny." She spit it out and smiled at Makoto, her cheeks reddening.

She kissed Makoto and Makoto kissed her back, deepening the kiss. She slow worked her way on top of Ami and Ami sighed. Makoto moved her hand down Ami's body and grabbed her breast. "Ami say yes."

Ami sighed. "Yes Mako yes. God yes."

Makoto smiled, slowly kissing a trail towards her neck. She kissed along her neck and lightly bit her. Ami gasped and relaxed against the bed. "God Makoto don't do that again. It feels way too good."

Makoto laughed at bit her again. "Hmm what shall we do with you now?"

"Anything you want. I'm yours forever." Ami gasped as Makoto sucked and bit at her neck.

"So I know you're not as oblivious to sex as we think. I want to know where the handcuffs are." Makoto bit her harder for emphasis.

"I don't own any yet." Ami said softly.

"Hmm that's something that we will definitely have to get when you move in with me." Makoto kissed down Ami's body. She moved down towards her breast and lightly grazed the nipple with her teeth. That brought a soft moan from Ami's throat and Makoto bit a little harder. "God Mako-Chan, that's torture. This thing you're doing is horrible." Ami gasped.

"It's called foreplay my love. Now hush. It's worth it in the end." Makoto sucked at her right breast and moved to the left one.

She bit Ami's nipple and Ami moaned louder.

"Like that do you?" Makoto said.

"Mmhmm." Ami said with a breathy sigh.

Makoto gave her a look full of heat and unsaid promises. She kissed down Ami's body, slowly biting and nipping lightly in some places, harder in others. She licked and kissed a trail down her stomach and moved her kisses to her legs. She grazed her teeth lightly on Ami's inner thighs. Ami squirmed and moaned a little louder.

"See, you're such a squirmer and this is why we need handcuffs." Makoto licked up her thighs to her mound. "Say yes and I'll continue."

Ami moaned. "Oh god. Yes Makoto yes. I want it. Please, oh please. Fuck me Makoto fuck me." Ami gasped as Makoto slowly inserted her index finger into her pussy and slid it out again. Ami moaned softly. "Mako-chan, don't tease me. Please." Makoto smirked and slid another one, going as achingly slow as the last.

"Don't beg for more or it's going to be even worse and I'm going to go slower if you do." Makoto inserted a third finger and picked up the tempo a bit. Ami's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned a little louder. Makoto bit along her thigh again, nipping playfully a nd nipping harder as Ami moaned louder. She fingerfucked her harder.

"More. Please." Ami moaned and makoto slowly licked her clit. Ami sighed and wrapped her fingers around Makoto's hair pulling gently. Makoto moaned and bit her clit softly. Ami released her hair and scratched at the sheets.

"Mako-chan, I'm close." Ami moaned, her breathing becoming ragged.

Makoto smiled and bit ami's clit harder as her hand moved faster. Ami's breathing became more and more ragged. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she grasped at the sheets as she screamed. "FUCK ME MAKOTO! OH MY I'M COMING!" Her back bowed, her hands tore at the sheets and she fell back gasping for air. "That. Was. Amazing."

"So my little flower, how was that?" Makoto licked her clit again softly and Ami shuddered.

"no more. Please, no more." Ami smiled lazily at Makoto and Makoto stroked her arm.

Ami sighed and shut her eyes. "So Mako-love when am I going to get to have my fun with you?"

"Hmm maybe tonight." Makoto collapsed next to her. "Now, how was the sex really?" Ami thought for a moment.

"It was amazing. The best first time I'll probably only ever experience." She smirked. "That was bad. Sorry Mako-chan. Thank you so much though."

Makoto took Ami's fingers in hers. "You're the love of my life. You don't need to thank me. I want to share many more moments like this with you for the rest of my life. " Makoto moved her other hand to stroke Ami's side. "I love you Ami. Hey you want to jump in the shower with me since after all you're dirty and this way we can get out faster for today. Since I have it all planned out." Ami thought about it.

"Really? Sure." Ami got up put on her robe and pulled out the blue box. "I love you more than you know." She pulled out a ring and shoved the box back under her bed. "I bought this a while back for you. Back before we were dating, hoping, that someday, you'd be mine. This," she pulled out the emerald ring, "is for you."

She handed the ring to Makoto and Makoto's eyes welled up in tears. "Oh Ami. I love you. You are the sweetest girl ever and I'm glad you are mine."

Ami took it back and slid it on her finger. "I'm glad you like it. You're mine forever." Ami kissed her and smiled. "So what's on the menu for today?"

Makoto thought about it. "First a shower then we go somewhere."

Ami protested. "You mean you aren't telling me anything?"

"Nope. Now lets hop in that shower while its still morning." She moved towards the bathroom, Ami following behind still naked. "Wait, don't you need to go home to get clothes?"

Makoto thought about it. "I guess I do. Hmm how are we going to do this then?" she thought some more. "I know. I forgot my cars still out front. Want to take a ride Ami?" Makoto winked and nudged her.

"Hmm seems like a good idea. Sure." Ami threw her robe back on grabbed a change of clothes and they walked out the door. "This is _your car_?" Ami gasped.

"Yeah. I left it here last night when I came over." Makoto smiled at Ami's open mouth. "I know what you're thinking. How can I afford this one? Well I have a good job and since the money my parents left me is still there I can afford it. Ami you make me smile sometimes." She grabbed her, bent her down and kissed her. "Let's get going. Since you are in your robe and all and I don't want to share you." They got in her car and left.

"Hey. What are you thinking so hard about?" Rei asked Minako.

"It's nothing really. I was just wondering how Ami and Makoto are getting along. We haven't heard from them today. They aren't here today and I'm slightly worried."

Rei hugged her. "Don't worry about it mina. They are okay. I'm thinking they wanted to spend some time together. So don't worry so much. I love you mina. What do you want to do after school today? Since I'm free for once."

Minako thought about it. "Well we could go to the mall. Or how about dancing?"

"Dancing. That sounds fun enough. So that's settled. Meet me here after school today." Rei kissed her and ran off.

"You two are so cute Minako. Makes me jealous sometimes, because Mamoru is overseas and all." Usagi smiled sadly.

"Aw Usagi he'll be back soon enough. Don't worry. He hasn't forgotten you." Minako gave her a weak smile.

"I know that but it's so lonely without him here. I mean, you have Rei, and Ami and Makoto have each other I just feel left out of things." She looked away and sighed. "I have to get to class. I can't afford to be late again. See you later Minako." Minako waved, frowned at Usagi and went to class. 'She really does feel left out.' Minako thought. 'I'll invite her over next weekend.' She walked off.

Makoto and Ami got out of the car and walked up the steps to Makoto's apartment and Makoto grabbed her key out of her pocket. "Welcome to your future home. Would you like the tour?" Makoto said laughing.

"No no. I'm good just get me to your shower. I feel icky. I'm sticky." Ami smiled and ran down the hall. "Ah a shower. Yay. Are you joining me love?"

Makoto went to her room grabbed her clothes and came back. "Always."

Ami froze and looked at the shower cross-eyed. "How the hell do you turn this thing on?"

Makoto laughed and pulled the nozzle out. "Turn it right for cold and left for hot. The middle is warm."

Ami laughed at herself and got in. "god yes. This is the life." She turned around and put her hands above her head. Makoto gasped. Staring at Ami made her realize how beautiful she was. With the water running over her curves, her breasts, everything, she was awed.

Ami looked at Makoto confused. "What?"

"Nothing nothing." Makoto stammered. "I was just thinking how beautiful you are. I love you my water goddess." Ami blushed and Makoto laughed. "That's why I didn't want to say anything. You're so easy to make blush. Now move so I can get under the water." Makoto took her hair out of her pony and Ami gasped. "You're so cute with your hair down. Leave it down for me today please?"

Makoto whined. "Oh Ami you know how I hate it down. It always bugs my neck." "Please? I'll make it up to you. It's so silky and soft and I love it down. Just do it for me this once."

Makoto sighed. "Okay. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be doing it but if it will make you happy then I shall. But you have to do something for me."

Ami smiled. "Okay."

Ami grabbed the shampoo and Makoto took it from her. "No let me. Since it is a little cramped." She squirted some shampoo into her hand and lathered Ami's hair up. "Aww Ami you look so cute. I want to eat you up."

Ami giggled and moved Makoto out of the water. "Hey I wasn't done."

"Hush." Ami rinsed her hair and reached for the sponge. She put soap on it and smiled. It smelled like Makoto. She washed herself and washed the soap off.

Makoto moved towards her. "You are beautiful my blue haired princess." She said huskily.

Ami blushed and kissed Makoto. "Oh Mako-Chan."

She kissed her passionately and Makoto laughed. "Not now we don't have time."

Ami shushed her and kissed along her cheek, down near her neck and up to her ear. She turned Makoto around and whispered, "oh but we do love. We don't have to go to school today. We have plenty of time." With that said she grabbed Makoto's earlobe between her teeth and pulled.

Makoto gasped and sank against her. "Ami..."

She kissed down to her neck and lightly bit her. She sucked at her neck and Makoto sank lower. "Ami, I can't hold myself up much longer." Ami layed her down on the floor of the tub and got on top.

"That better?" Makoto shook her head yes and Ami continued to suck and bite at her neck. "I told you I wanted to have my way with you and that's just what I'm going to do." She licked a line down Makoto's neck, biting along her collarbone and lower to her breast and rolled each one inside her mouth. She bit Makoto's nipple and Makoto gasped. "Oh gods Ami don't do that again. It feels so good it hurts." Ami smiled and shushed her. She licked her way down Makoto's body to her belly button and traced her hand lower. "What do you want Makoto? Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Makoto moaned. "God. Fuck me Ami. Eat me out, fuck me, and just let me come."

Ami looked at her and nodded. "Whatever my green eyed princess wants I shall give." She licked lower till she found her and stuck her finger and tongue into her hole at the same time. She rubbed all along the inside of her walls and found her spot and rubbed it slowly. "FUCK." Makoto moaned and Ami pulled her closer. "Is this," she shoved a finger inside of Makoto, "what you want?"

Makoto moaned. "Yes Ami, yes."

Ami sucked at her clit while she shoved her finger in and out of her at a slow pace. "Faster please." Makoto breathed. "As you wish." Ami shoved her finger in and out of her faster, sucking harder at her clit and rubbing her spot faster. When Makoto's breathing got faster she stopped.

Makoto whimpered. "Ami, please. I'm begging. Please finish me."

Ami smiled evilly. "I will. Just not right now. Payback my queen." She moved over her and turned herself around so that her ass was facing Makoto. "You really want to finish? Then help me." Makoto did as asked and stuck two of her fingers into Ami, searching for the same spot. Ami did the same and they began a movement. Ami sucking at Makoto and Makoto sucking at Ami.

"OH FUCK AMI! HERE IT COMES!" Makoto screamed as Ami let out a scream of her own.

"FASTER MAKOTO!" Ami breathed as she stuck her finger in Makoto just as fast. They both orgasmed and collapsed.

"Well that was fun." Ami said breathless.

"No shit. Now we really have to get washed up." Makoto washed herself up and got out. "Don't take too much time Ami."

"Okay Mako." Ami stayed under the water for awhile. 'So this is what it is like to be a lesbian. I always knew there was a reason I hadn't dated anyone.' She thought. "Hey Mako, could you make sure there's a towel for me?" Ami asked.

"Mmhmm. I will leave one for you." Makoto left and Ami washed up. 'I hope this lasts.' Ami thought as she got out. She wrapped the towel around herself and went to Makoto's bedroom. Makoto went to her fully dressed and pulled the towel off of her. She dried Ami's hair to much o protest and brushed it out. "You're so beautiful." Makoto said. Makoto handed Ami her clothes and went over to her vanity to put her makeup on. "You're so irresistible." She said as she put her eyeliner on. "Want me to do your makeup?"

"Sure." Ami replied as she put her bracelets back on.

"Do you really need those? I mean so who cares if you have scars and whatnot. I don't mind." Makoto looked at her and Ami gasped. "You're saying I'm beautiful. Makoto look at you. You look stunning. And yes I do need these. I don't want to have to deal with the looks." Makoto sighed and Ami put her arms around her neck. "You're so beautiful." Makoto laughed. "Not as beautiful as you. I'm leaving my hair down for you, would you leave your bracelets off, for me?" They looked at each other in the mirror and Ami kissed Makoto's neck. "Anything for you and only you my love. Is it my turn yet?"

Makoto laughed. "Mmhmm. sit." Ami sat down and Makoto dug in her drawer. "Here it is." She pulled out the blue eyeliner and put it on Ami's eyes. She added a little bit of blue eyeshadow and some lipgloss.. "There. You're done." She said as she finished. "Let's go." They left and got into Makoto's car.

"So where are we headed to?" Ami asked.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes and hush. We'll be there in a few." Makoto turned the radio on low, knowing Ami would appreciate the soothing classical tunes. Ami smiled at Makoto. "Thank you, for the music."

Makoto smiled and nodded. "don't be afraid to sleep. I won't mind."


	3. Romance in all Forms

**Love at Death's Divide**

**Chapter 3: Romance in all forms**

Makoto pulled up to the cabin and told Ami to open her eyes. "Mako-chan where are we?" Ami looked around confused.

"Get out and look. You'll like it." Makoto laughed at her confused expression "just get out and look." Ami got out of the car and gasped. It was snowing.

Ami smiled. "Oh Mako,"

Makoto laughed. "This is only part of the fun. Come on lets go in."

They walked up the steps and Makoto picked Ami up. "MAKOTO KINO I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Ami squeaked.

"Oh Ami hush. I'm the man part in this relationship and the man always carries his woman across the threshold. So close your eyes and be surprised." Ami did as Makoto asked and Makoto carried her to the bedroom. She sat Ami down on the bed. "Open your eyes princess." Ami opened them and smiled.

"Oh Makoto it is perfect. You really know how to charm a girl."

"Anything for my princess. And besides it's a thank you for everything. Put on the outfit and meet me in the living room. Ill be in the living room waiting for you." She kissed Ami on the forehead, hugged her and left.

Ami chuckled to herself. 'This is why I love her. She's so forward about things.' She got changed and realized the top was a corset top. 'Shit. How does one tie ones corset by oneself?' "MAKO-CHAN! HELP!" she yelled.

Makoto rushed in thinking something had happened or she fell and laughed at the sight of Ami holding it up. "I forgot about that. Here let me help." Makoto situated it where it needed to go, tightened the laces and tied her up. "Is it tight enough? And can you still breathe?"

Ami nodded yes. Makoto kissed her forehead and left. 'Alright now its time to get the skirt and shit on.' She reached into the box and pulled out the flowy ball skirt. She then pulled out the gloves, stockings and boots. 'BOOTS! No not boots. I can't walk in heels. How the hell am I supposed to walk in boots?' she thought. She pulled the skirt on, put the stockings on and pulled on the boots with a grimace. 'I hate boots.' She pulled the gloves on, put on her makeup and did something with her hair. She then left the bedroom slowly, attempting to not teeter over on the heels and smiled. Her beauty was standing over the fire trying to get it started. "Hey Mako..." she stopped midsentence as Makoto turned around.

"Ami you look beautiful." Makoto kissed her and smiled.

"N-n-no-not a-a-as be-e-aut-iful as y-y-you." Ami stammered. 'Ami get it together you goon. She'll think you're a doof..'Ami though to herself as she coughed.

"Aww Ami you're blushing it's so cute." Makoto laughed and smiled. "Come here love." Ami walked towards her and Makoto hugged her around the waist, nuzzling her neck. "I love you Ami." She whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

"I love you too. Thank you. I mean for this. I needed a break. I've been so stressed lately. Besides this cutting thing has really worn on me and I needed this break. Bad. I do love you Makoto. Thank you." She flounced down in the chair. "So why am I dressed up?"

Makoto laughed at her. "You make me laugh. For dinner. Shall we retreat to the kitchen to get it?" Ami shook her head yes and they stalked towards the kitchen. Ami gasped. The place was lit by candles, and blue rose petals were everywhere.

"Oh Makoto, you are wonderful." She looked to the table and smiled. Spaghetti was lying on two plates. "It smells amazing."

"Welcome to romantic paradise love. Now sit."

Ami sat down and sniffed. "Smells wonderful Makoto." Makoto walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. She sat it in the bucket and brought it to the table. Ami slowly took a bite as Makoto poured her a glass of wine.

"So Ami how is it?"

Ami sat back and took a shallow breath. "Wonderful. Orgasmicly wonderful." Ami shoved some more in her face and Makoto smiled. She poured them another glass of wine and dug into her own food.

"It's not wonderful yet." She went to the radio and pressed play. "Now it's wonderful."

Ami gasped and got all dreamy eyed. "How did you know?"

Makoto laughed. "You only gush when you see Mana's face or hear his voice filter through speakers. And I know that look. I do the same for Gackt. So don't try to deny it." Makoto walked to her and kissed her neck.

"Mako-Chan" Ami whispered, breathless.

Makoto went back to her seat and dug into her dinner. "It needs something. Oh wait." Makoto walked to the oven and pulled out the garlic bread. She threw the hot pieces into a basket and set it on the table. "There. Everything is officially perfect. Officially." she handed one to Ami and put one on her own plate.

"I love your cooking Mako-Chan. It's wonderful." Ami took another bite and smiled softly. "So Makoto, what's on the agenda next for the night?"

Makoto thought about it and laughed as she glanced Ami who had spaghetti sauce on her nose. "Well first you have to get the spaghetti off your nose. Cute Ami. Real cute." She giggled even harder and Ami's cheeks flushed red. "Then I was thinking about sitting in the living room by the fire and cuddling. And dancing if you'd like to."

Ami had wiped the spaghetti off her nose and smiled. "Sounds wonderful." They talked and ate.

After dinner they went to the living room. Ami sprawled out on the floor near the fire and smiled to herself. 'This is what I've always wanted' "Thanks Makoto. This is wonderful. I really needed this. I love you Makoto. You are my rock." She giggled at her comment and sprawled out more. "Hey Mako could you untie me? I'm beginning to run out of breath here."

Makoto nodded and started unlacing the corset. "Lift up." Ami pushed herself up and Makoto pulled it over her head. She rubbed Ami's neck and shoulders and Ami sighed. Makoto smiled and rubbed her back. "Get comfortable. Your pajamas are in the closet if you'd like them. I packed for you. Hope that was okay."

Ami turned over and pulled Makoto down. "It's perfect."

She kissed her and Makoto broke the kiss. "I love you Ami."

Ami pulled off her skirt unzipped the boots and threw them in the corner. "Now I'm comfortable."

Makoto smirked at her. "You're such a tease. If you're getting naked, then so am I."

Makoto pulled the pants of her green suit off and then her jacket and shirt. She threw them in the same corner. "There. That is so much better." She went to the kitchen and came back with two cups of decaf mocha. "Here Ami." Ami took it and smiled. Makoto flounced on the couch after setting her coffee down and sighed. "Ami, I feel lonely. Come sit by me? Please?" Makoto pouted and pat the cushion next to her. Ami pulled herself off the floor and flounced next to Makoto.

"Cuddle me?" Makoto pulled Ami to her and Ami snuggled into her. "Hold me close and never let me go." Ami said as she closed her eyes.

"Never my princess never." Makoto pulled her into her lap and Ami layed her head down on Makoto's breast. "Ill never let you go my love. Not even if you said to."

Ami giggled. "Oh Mako that sounds so cliché. But I love it anyway." Makoto kissed the top of Ami's head and smiled.

'This is paradise.' Makoto thought. "Hey Ami are you sleeping?" Ami looked up at her and shook her head. "No why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance. Since the music is still playing." Ami giggled at how they were dressed and said, "You mean naked?"

Makoto giggled. "Of course. The best way to dance in my personal opinion." Ami giggled the wine from earlier leaving her slightly buzzed and Makoto scooped Ami up and sat her on the couch. "A hand up milady?"

Ami nodded and took it. They danced to the music. "This whole thing was perfect Makoto. Thank you so much. I love you." She layed her head on Makoto's shoulder and smiled to herself. 'Perfect.'

After dancing Ami pulled Makoto to the couch. "Kiss me Makoto." Makoto grabbed Ami's face and brought it up towards hers.

"Anytime my love." She kissed her passionately and Ami relaxed into it.

She pulled back breathless and smiled. "Oh Mako-Chan you rock my world."

"Hush Ami." Makoto kissed her again and layed her down. She moved on top of her and kissed down her neck.

"Mako I'm still sore from earlier." Ami said suddenly.

"It's okay Ami. We're just making out." Ami relaxed and Makoto lightly bit Ami's neck. Ami moaned and sighed. "If you keep that up its going to become something more."

"Hush" Makoto kissed a trail up Ami's neck to her ear. Ami sighed. Taking it as an invitation she bit Ami's earlobe and Ami moaned. Makoto bit a little harder and kissed Ami. "Shall we go to bed love?" Makoto asked.

"Mmhmm" Ami said breathless. Makoto picked Ami up and Ami layed her head down on Makoto's breast. She poked it and laughed. It jiggled and Makoto laughed at her. "You're so deliciously evil."

"And you love me for it." Ami giggled and they went to the bedroom.

"Pajamas or not tonight?"

Ami looked up at her. "Not." She pulled Makoto over her and smiled. 'This is what dreams are made of.' Ami thought as she snuggled into Makoto.


End file.
